In the case of a vehicle such as a passenger vehicle, a crash pad is formed at a front side of a driver, and an HVAC including a heater is mounted at a front side of the crash pad. A dash panel is positioned at a front side of the HVAC so as to form a boundary with an engine room.
As the related art associated with the aforementioned configuration, Korean Patent No. 10-0633410 discloses ‘Structure for Mounting Air Conditioning Unit for Vehicle’.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a structure for mounting an air conditioning unit for a vehicle, a guide boss 50 is provided in order to resolve a problem in that an HVAC 10 sags from a cowl cross member due to HVAC's own weight during a process of mounting a crash member module 2.
That is, in the structure for mounting the air conditioning unit for a vehicle, in order to prevent the HVAC from sagging due to HVAC's own weight in a state in which the HVAC is assembled to the cowl cross member, the guide boss 50, which protrudes toward an upper portion of the HVAC 10 at a predetermined length, is coupled at a front side of a defrost duct 22. Accordingly, the structure for mounting the air conditioning unit for a vehicle is characterized in that the HVAC 10 is prevented from sagging due to HVAC's own weight.
However, when the crash member module 2 is mounted, in an assembly direction illustrated in FIG. 2, to the cowl cross member 30 to which the HVAC 10 is mounted, the HVAC 10 to which a connecting duct 70 is coupled receives rotational force, as illustrated by an arrow of FIG. 2. Therefore, an amount of protrusion of the guide boss 50 is insufficient, and the connecting duct 70 is lifted up.
The connecting duct 70 is made of polyethylene (PE), and has a thickness of about 1.0 to 1.2 T by continuously reducing a weight. Therefore, the connecting duct 70 itself has low rigidity, and thus may be deformed.
That is, an outlet of the HVAC and an inlet of the connecting duct need to be tightly fitted with each other so that air flows and is transferred without an air leak, but there are problems in that because the connecting duct 70 is deformed, and an upper portion of the crash pad sags, the connecting duct 70 is lifted up, and as a result, an air leak and noise occur.